Angst Prince
by Writophrenic
Summary: "If I let myself care, all I feel is pain." One thing bad boy Gaara knows how to do well is to put up walls. He has the absolute defence, to get to his heart she will need the absolute offense. *AU Highschool *STORY COMPLETE
1. Who's that boy?

**Author's Note**: Hey awesome and beautiful reader (flattery gets people places) this is my take on a Gaara drabblefic (100 word chapters). I know that sounds weird but trust me and read it.

I would appreciate your thoughts on it so please leave me a review.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything except the laptop I was typing this on...NARUTO and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1**

Matsuri is new to Shinobi High and during lunch time she sits with a group of the popular girls.

The lunchroom is filled with noise until suddenly it goes quiet as all the chatter stops and when Matsuri looks up to see why, she sees a red-haired boy dressed in all black walking in…oozing badness and sex appeal with each step.

"Who is that?" she asks.

"That's Gaara," Sakura answers, "a delinquent who wears eyeliner. Stay away."

As Gaara passes by Matsuri, their eyes make contact. His pale blue-green eyes are captivating and a shiver goes down Matsuri's spine.


	2. Whispers and Stares

Gaara walks over to the table he usually sits at…always alone. Always looked at like an outcast. Always avoided like a pestilence.

As he sits down, he still feels eyes on him, can hear the whispers. He pretends not to care. Tells himself he will not look up. But he does and the new girl is still eying him.

He imagines all the stories she has been told about him and loses his cool.

Doing something he told himself never to do, he gets up and walks over to her.

"Is there something on my face?" he asks.

Matsuri freezes.


	3. Intimidating Confrontation

Matsuri is speechless, she can't think of what to say. She can't believe he walked over.

"I…I…well…umm…I.." she struggles to finish.

A devilish smirk forms on Gaara's face. He runs his hand through his hair; Matsuri sees a tattoo of some kanji characters on his forehead.

She gulps. What does it mean?

"It is rude to stare." He says.

She blushes.

"I…I wasn't," she lies.

He raises his eye brow, looks around the table.

"Just stay out of my business and you will not get hurt…" he says, "newbie."

Then walks away.

"What a psycho." Ino says.

Matsuri is intrigued.


	4. The heir of darkness

Matsuri finds out bad boy Gaara is the son of a renowned business tycoon and the heir to the Kazekage Group which owns real estate ranging from hotels, to resorts to apartment blocks.

He has been in juvie for killing his uncle.

This makes Matsuri apprehensive and cautious.

All the other girls head to class 11K and Matsuri walks back to class 11S with a girl named Sari.

The students are seated when Gaara walks in.

Silence.

"So you have decided to come back, huh Gaara?" the teacher says.

Gaara ignores him and takes the empty seat behind Matsuri.


	5. Sparks That Burn

It's been days of sitting behind Matsuri. She never looks back.

He's behind in his notes. He shouldn't care about this boring class…but he does. His father would have a field day if Gaara failed even one class.

Just thinking about him makes Gaara's blood boil.

Leaning forward slightly, with a pencil in hand he pokes Matsuri lightly on her shoulder…feather-like.

She stiffens…then looks back.

"Your book, can I use it for a sec?"

She reluctantly hands it over.

He lazily reaches out. Their hands accidentally touch.

While she blushes, Gaara stiffens.

"S-sorry" she murmurs, avoiding his eyes.

Gaara scowls.


	6. Trouble in a mall

It's a Saturday and Gaara parks his Porsche in the mall parking lot.

With hands in his leather jacket pockets and his red hair making him conspicuous, he can feel people staring; can hear hushed voices filled with hate.

Gaara puts on his earphones and turns the volume to a deafening high.

Lost in the music, he bumps into a gang of boys.

"Watch it," one says irritably. "Oh look, its spoilt-rich-kid himself."

Gaara tries to side step the gang but they block his way.

"Move." He threatens.

The gang share stares then laugh.

"Make us."

Gaara smirks devilishly.


	7. A bleeding prince

Gaara shoves the one in front of him. He falls to the ground disgracefully.

"You are dead."

Gaara is surrounded and a punch is thrown, he ducks sideways and the punch misses. Using his left hand Gaara grabs hold of the fist and counter attacks with a punch straight to the attacker's jaw.

Two down, three to go.

From the corner of his eye Gaara sees a familiar face watching, he's temporarily distracted.

Using this to their advantage, Gaara gets hit simultaneously. Blood gushes.

With foggy eyes, the last thing he sees before losing consciousness is Matsuri running towards him.


	8. I dream of an angel

With his head on soft laps, Gaara opens his eyes and sees a concerned Matsuri staring down at him. His first thought is that he's having some twisted dream…until the realness of her warm body hits and the scent of her perfume intoxicates him.

Oh boy.

Abruptly he gets up, moving as far away from her as the back seat of his Porsche can allow.

"What are you doing?"

"Y-your face was hurt real badly," she answers, "I was just trying to help."

Help? No one ever wants to 'help' him.

And why the hell is she always blushing?


	9. A good samaritan

"How did we end up in the car? Last thing I remember is punching someone." Gaara asks perplexed.

Matsuri smiles sweetly, "I carried you. It wasn't an easy task."

Upon further scrutiny of Matsuri, Gaara notices blood splatters on her top and he feels guilty-but also fairly touched.

Why would she go that far for him? Her poor blouse. Most people would have let him rot on the cold mall floor.

"You are welcome."

"I didn't ask you to do that." Gaara says upset with himself for sounding so rude.

"You didn't have to." She says offering him a Band-Aid.


	10. A Cold Prince

Gaara stares at Matsuri, a confused look on his handsome face.

Why doesn't she look at him like everybody else? Why is she being so nice to him?

He detests the way it makes him feel. This unfamiliar warmth.

"You need to get out…" Gaara says, leaning over and opening the car door "…NOW."

"What?" Matsuri asks, wondering why he is so cold.

"Just get out, okay?" Gaara says lazily.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a dick?"

"Only on days that end in 'Y'." He responds as Matsuri gets out.

Wow.

And then just like that, he drives off.


	11. Hate is contagious

The Monday back at school, everyone is giving Matsuri the stink eye. Whispering and pointing behind her back.

Sari rushes over to her, a look of disappointment on her face.

"So is it true?" Sari asks.

"What?"

"Did you really go on a date with the prince of darkness himself?"

"Who?" Matsuri asks, confused.

"Don't play coy, Gaara of course."

"No, I just ran into him at the mall."

Matsuri is shocked. Is it such a sin to treat the brooding redhead with kindness?

Then an upset Gaara walks over and drags Matsuri away.

"We need to talk." he says.


	12. Confusion

_Why am I holding on to her hand? _ Gaara thinks as he drags Matsuri away from prying eyes, away from the whispers and dirty stares.

He leads her to the quietness and solitude of the school roof, finally letting go of her.

"What are you playing at?" Gaara asks.

"I didn't start those stupid rumours if that's what you are thinking, so you better just stop there." She says.

Gaara runs his hands through his fiery red hair. He looks intently at the girl who has been haunting his mind.

"You confuse me." Gaara says and then walks away.


	13. A week of whispers and dirty looks

I_ confuse him? _

_What did I even do?_

_Should I have let him bleed on some dirty mall floor?_

_If anyone is confused, it is me._

Matsuri hopes the stares would stop after a week. They do not.

Seven days and people still call her names and whisper behind her back. Matsuri tries not to feel hurt.

She avoids Gaara every chance she gets. She does not talk to him or even look his way during the few times that they run into each other.

Gaara avoids her too, ignores her very existence, until one Tuesday…when he doesn't.

**A/n: so I think I have like 12 more chapters left...tops. Hopefully it will reach a satisfying conclusion by then. Wish me luck.**


	14. Indecent Assault

Matsuri is walking home from school when a blonde boy and his friend stop her.

"Hey." Deidara says, grabbing hold of Matsuri's hand.

"What are you doing? Let go of my hand." Matsuri commands, trying to pry her hand free.

"Don't play innocent with us," Sasori smirks, "we have heard the stories, you like your boys bad." He sticks his tongue out and then wiggles it provocatively.

"Stop it," Matsuri pleads, feeling helpless and cornered.

"Come on, we can make it good for you." Deidara says.

"Get your paws off of her" a voice warns them.

Matsuri feels relief.

1


	15. Saved by him

Gaara walks over to Matsuri and grabs her arm, pulling her closer to him and comforts her.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asks and then calms down when she nods and he holds her tighter.

Her scared shaky body infuriates him and he almost growls at the two goons for scaring her.

"Come near her again and I will kill you." He warns.

The look on his face is menacing.

Sasori and Deidara recoil.

"You had your way with her already man, what's the big deal?" Sasori says, backing away slowly.

As they leave, Gaara is still holding on to her.


	16. Don't mention it

Matsuri's heart beats uncontrollably, she is aware of every muscle of his body that is in contact with hers.

"Um..." she starts, looking up in his blue-green mesmerizing eyes, "you can let go of me now. They…um… are gone."

Gaara abruptly lets her go, "Oh, yeah. Sure." He runs his hand in his hair sheepishly, feeling uncool for the first time in his life.

"Thank you…" Matsuri says. Hugging herself for comfort, feeling relieved that he had shown up when he did.

"Don't mention it."

She starts to walk away and he grabs hold of her.

"Wait." He whispers.

1


	17. Am I going crazy?

_What am I doing?_

_I should have just let her walk away._

_What's going on with me? I'm losing it. _

He lets go of her, puts his hands in his pocket as he does not trust that he won't hold her again. Matsuri looks at him with expectant eyes, her body language making him diffident…guarded.

"I wanted to apologize, for acting like a dick."

Matsuri smiles amiably. "It's ok."

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Gaara asks, out of the blue.

Matsuri is stunned. She is hesitant but part of her wants to understand him.

The ambiance between them is intense...searing.

She looks at his handsome face, and as he looks back…seeming almost tortured, Matsuri knows the decision she makes will drastically change both their lives.

**A/N: So I wanted to just say thanks to the people that followed, faved and review my drabble fic (girlofeverycolor, nanaball and ElevatedJewel…YOU GIRLS ARE AWESOME). **

**An apology to the people that wish for the chapters to be longer and more detailed, I kind of started this as a challenge to myself to see if I can tell a story in 100words or less and tell it such that it makes sense. A sort of writing practice so I can improve myself (I don't know if that makes sense). So sorry for that and I hope one day you get to read one of my LOOOONNNNGGGGGGEEEERRR stories. Haha**

**Thanks and leave an honest review.**


	18. All or nothing

On a list of impossible things to happen, Matsuri would put being asked out by the red haired hottie in front of her in the top five.

"What will people at school think?" she pictures the bullying that might come if she did indeed go out with him.

"Screw them," Gaara smirks, "nothing good ever came out of letting others dictate your actions. Think about what you want."

She looks at him and she knows it, if she does not make the right decision she will regret it probably for the rest of her life.

"Sure, let's do it."

1


	19. Relax

On a fateful Saturday, Gaara takes Matsuri to the movies. In the dark quietness of the cinema, surrounded by hormonal teens making out and the awkwardness of sex scenes, Gaara can feel Matsuri blushing. He can hear her rugged, nervous breathing.

His mouth shapes into a half smile.

He leans close, moves his lips closer to her face and Matsuri panics, spilling the popcorn in her laps all over the floor.

"Relax," he whispers, "I'm not going to do anything you aren't comfy with."

His breath on her neck as he whispers intoxicates her and Matsuri knows she's in trouble.


	20. Why am I here?

Gaara knows she is feeling uneasy and he does not want to appear aggressive. All he wants is to understand her, to figure out why she has been flooding his thoughts.

This date, if he can even call it that was supposed to clarify things for him. Instead he finds himself in a cinema that one might call an orgy-fest room.

He knows she is uncomfortable and to be honest…so is he.

He leans close and whispers, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Oh, yes. Please" Matsuri's enthusiasm almost makes him laugh.

She quickly gets up and follows him.


	21. I am human

Matsuri can sense some deep turmoil within the quiet hunk walking besides her. She can still see that he has his walls up high, even though he has a smile.

Gaara leads her to a quiet, cosy diner, and as she sits down he takes the seat opposite her.

"They have the best burgers here. You'll love them." He tells her.

Gaara can see the surprise on her face.

"What?" He says, signalling for the waiter.

"I am human, Matsuri, I eat burgers and everything. I am not just some spoilt rich kid, you know."

Matsuri can't help but smile.

**A/N: **So new plan, I'm going to be posting 4 chapters a day. I really wanna be done with my Gaara story by Monday next week (well I am already done, but I mean posting it). Please don't get annoyed by the constant daily updating. It's just 400 words haha

1


	22. Awkward questions

The eating goes well; the burgers are as amazing as Gaara said.

Matsuri tells him about herself.

She is an only child and lives with her mother, a nurse. Her father passed when she was 10. Her mom got a transfer and that's how they found themselves in this new town.

Gaara listens attentively, his eyes never leaving her and Matsuri keeps shying away. To her, the blue-green eyes appear to be looking into her soul and it makes her feel vulnerable.

Gaara avoids any talk about himself; everything is going great until Matsuri blurts out.

"Did you really kill your uncle?"


	23. Awkward answers

_Crap._

_And there it is._

_Really what did I expect?_

Gaara swallows hard, the French fry in his hand forgotten for a second as he looks closely at Matsuri. He understands she is curious. He just hoped that this talk would be avoided…indefinitely.

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" he says with a straight face.

Matsuri just nods, hoping she is not coming off as a total prying bitch.

"Are you scared?" Gaara asks, looking straight at her.

"I don't know. Well…did you?"

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

Gaara drops his gaze. "I did."

1


	24. A guilty prince

The tension between them grows. He knows he should explain. But really, what explanation can make what he did any less true?

"What happened exactly?" Matsuri asks and Gaara gets suspicious.

"Is that why you agreed to doing this?" Gaara's lips twist in a bitter smile. "So you can get the story from the horse's mouth and tell your little girl friends?"

"No, I just wanna understand." Matsuri explains, a bit hurt.

"Okay, he tried to kill me, I fought back, and he died." Gaara says in a low voice. "It's complicated."

Matsuri wants more information but she drops it.


	25. Friendly advice

For two weeks Gaara and Matsuri hang out, they talk in the hallways and in class. Talks and Gossip about them are all over school.

Matsuri does not let it affect her; after all she has Sari as a friend.

As they are standing by their lockers, Matsuri can sense that Sari has something on her mind.

"I have to tell you something," Sari starts, "I don't think going out with Gaara is a good thing for you."

"Hey, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. He is actually a decent guy."

Sari laughs out loud, "Girl, you are delusional."


	26. A challenge in his eyes

"If this is about the juvie thing I…"

"THIS HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT…" Sari interrupts, somewhat rudely, "I am sorry…I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's okay."

"Truth is, Gaara just sees you as a challenge…he is just using you." Sari says.

"Why are you saying this? I thought you were on my side?" Matsuri is hurt.

"Because…because he slept with me and tossed me aside like a mop, okay. I lost my virginity to him and he acts like I don't even exist"

Matsuri feels the bile rising up.

_This is not happening._

1


	27. An act perfected

The hallway feels like it is spinning and Matsuri cannot trust her legs to support her or trust what her ears just heard.

"W-what?" she asks, her voice so low she can barely hear herself.

"It's what he does, it's his little game." Sari says, tears forming in her eyes, "He plays the wounded, brooding, tall dark stranger and when you are caught in his trap, he makes his way into your panties and then just dumps you. Why do you think all the girls hate him?"

Matsuri gets devastated; she hasn't even kissed him yet.

"Thanks" is all Matsuri manages.


	28. Broken

Matsuri avoids Gaara. At the end of the day, she doesn't even bother waiting for Gaara at all but he still walks after her.

"Hey, wait up." But Matsuri doesn't stop.

"Matsuri, did I do something wrong?' Gaara asks, somewhat confused.

"I don't think we should hang out anymore." Matsuri says, making sure to avoid his eyes.

"What happened?" Gaara asks flatly.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna see you anymore." Matsuri says, the lump in her throat becoming larger.

"Um…O-kay. Whatever." Gaara says coldly and then walks to his car and swiftly drives off, leaving Matsuri almost in tears.


	29. I never should have believed her

_She seemed too good to be true anyway._

_That fake caring smile of hers and all her talk of trying to understand me._

_Liar. _

_I don't need her. I don't need anyone._

Gaara drives home like a maniac. As he draws nearer to the large gate, following the large tiled driveway leading to the large white mansion that feels almost like a prison to him, he feels his heart start to become heavy.

Coming home always does this to him especially when he knows that his father is home.

_Great. I can't catch a break._


	30. With fathers like these

"Well…well…well," Gaara's father says coldly as soon as he sees him, "beat up anyone lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's shocking; I am so used to getting calls from the police every other day."

"Sorry for disappointing you."

"That seems to be the only thing you are good at…and spending my money." Shaking his head, a look of disdain all over his face.

And with that his father walks off and goes into his study without even a second look at his son.

Gaara walks up to his room and puts some rock music on full-blast.

_Damn it all._

1


	31. High school or hell?

Gaara can't even look at Matsuri anymore and thinking about her makes his blood boil. So he avoids her for the next week but then again so does she.

Rumors around school are that Gaara had his evil way with her and now he has no more use for her.

_What the hell is wrong with this school?_

"HOW COULD YOU?" Matsuri corners him in the hallway and slaps him, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Move on girl," A random girl shouts, "you mean nothing to him."

This stings Matsuri and Gaara grabs her hand, leading her to the roof.


	32. The sex prince

"Let. Go. Of. Me, you lying jerk." Matsuri pushes him away as they reach the roof.

"Calm down," Gaara says softly, "you are acting crazy. Also…ouch." Massaging his stinging cheek.

"You deserved that you bastard," she says furiously, "how can you tell people we slept together?"

Gaara looks at her and then bursts out in laughter, "Wow, really?" he says "you of all people should know not to take school rumors seriously."

"Well, what did you expect me to do, mmh?"

"Oh, I don't know…have a little faith in me."

"Right, Mr-have-sex-with-unsuspecting-girls-and-then-dump-them, sure?."

"What was that?" Gaara is stunned.


	33. Who?

Matsuri can't believe he is denying it, what kind of low life douche is he?

"Don't play dumb with me, Gaara," she says, her arms folded, "Sari told me what you did to her. How could you be so cruel?" tears start forming in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your overactive penis," Matsuri answers sharply, "You slept with her and then just forgot about her. Well, newsflash…I am not going to be part of the list."

"Who the fuck is Sari and why must you always give in to the rumors?"

They stare at each other, enraged.


	34. An infuriated prince

Gaara is disappointed that the girl in front of him -a girl he thought was different- could let school gossip run her life.

"Why would she lie? She's my friend."

"Oh my God, you are so infuriating…" he runs his hands in his red hair, "I don't know why the hell she'd lie. I'm not a fucking psychic."

"STOP CUSSING AT ME."

"STOP ACTING INFURIATING."

"I hate you, you are…"

Before she could finish, Gaara moves in faster than she could comprehend, pins her against the wall and kisses her with everything he has. His kiss is all-consuming…all-controlling.

Matsuri melts.

1


	35. You talk too much

In his arms, Matsuri feels complete. With his expert lips on her soft feminine ones, she forgets everything except the feel of his hands on her body. His tongue prods past her open mouth and explores sensually, driving her crazy. Her insides stir and heat up as he pushes himself closer, leaving no space between them.

Her mind goes foggy and just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Gaara gently breaks the kiss. Matsuri slowly opens her hazy eyes and finds his blue-green ones staring back.

"You talk too much," Gaara whispers, "and I've never slept with your friend."


	36. A hurt prince

Gaara musters all his self-restraint and every power he has to pull away from Matsuri completely; he does not know what came over him. All he knows is that he had to kiss her.

"Are you okay?" he asks, putting so much distance between them it looks awkward.

"Um…y-yes." Matsuri struggles to speak, still trying to gain her composure.

_Damn his good looks. _

_Stupid mind-boggling kiss._

Matsuri is still breathless.

"This changes nothing." She says.

"Clearly." He responds coldly then shakes his head "I thought you were different."

With that he leaves the roof.


	37. To care is to be hurt

_Letting people get close never ends well._

_Caring about them is even worse._

_I almost gave her the key to my heart and she can't even give me the benefit of a doubt._

_FUCK it all._

_I guess I was right…_

…_the only person who cares about me is…ME._

_And it's almost my stupid birthday._

_Shit._

Gaara descends from the roof, his mind filled with so many thoughts, it gives him a migraine.

"Hey, watch it, raccoon eyes." a goofy-looking blonde guy says to Gaara as they bump into each other, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone."

**Author's Note: **So how much would you hate me if I said this is the end? That the story is done?

Hahahaha

Just kidding, I have one more surprise up my sleeve.

Hopefully you like what I do with tomorrows chapter...

As usual, tell me what you think so far.

-Kisses


	38. Tears and laughter (The final chapter)

Under the blue sky and as we all live our daily lives; there are things that we know with absolute certainty. The sun will rise tomorrow, we will eventually get hungry and sooner or later someone will say something that will ruin a perfect day because let's face it; we all know at least one douchebag.

As Matsuri rested her back against the cold hard wall- her eyes teary and the memory of Gaara's lips on her own still fresh in her mind- she was certain of two things.

One- Gaara knew exactly how to kiss to drive a girl crazy.

And two- she definitely had feelings for him.

So why then had she not just told him that? Why then had she not just jumped into his arms and continued their sweet embrace. And more importantly why was she not running after him right this second to tell him that she did not care if the story Sari told her was true or not?

Insecurity, that's why not.

Matsuri hated to admit it but she found it hard to believe that Gaara had been hanging out with her and not have any ulterior motives, so when Sari made her shocking revelation it all kind of added up. What other reason would a filthy rich, drop dead gorgeous, sex oozing piece of man candy have for spending the times he did with her. In her mind she was after all…just average.

When she finally decided to get down from the memory filled roof, her mind still thinking about her decision to let Gaara walk away, Matsuri found a blonde haired boy sitting on one of the steps below her. In his hands he held a PSP and was furiously clicking away at the buttons in a manner that made Matsuri conclude that he was probably playing some zombie video game.

She carefully tried to pass around him, making sure not to draw too much attention to her or worse disturb his kill streak. But the blonde noticed her presence and looked up. He had a huge goofy smile on his face but as soon as he saw her puffy eyes his face dropped and a concerned frown appeared.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I am so okay." Matsuri said, "I am in high school hell but I am okay."

The blonde guy laughed hysterically like he was privy to some inside joke.

"You are funny." He said, wiping a tear from his face.

"Thanks dude, glad you find my misery funny." Walking on past him and just wishing for the day to end so she could go home.

"Wait…" the blonde called out, "it's funny because you are so blind. I mean I am an annoying, clueless goofball, well so people say, but even I can tell that you are treating Red unfairly."

Matsuri was stunned for a second, what did he know about anything? But still she was willing to hear where he was coming from.

"What do you know about Gaara_?"_ she asked, turning back. Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sit with me," He said, indicating the space next to him, "well, I know he cares about you somehow, judging from how he looked when getting down from the roof. I am not one for rumours but the ones about Red are hard to avoid, it's all the girls are talking about and I am found with Sakura a lot so I know a thing or two."

Matsuri sat down next to him, "You said I am treating him unfairly, what makes you say that? My friend told me what he did to her after they…umm well you know. He used her."

"Did you guys pork?" the blonde asked, once again showing her his huge smile.

"Excuse me…that is none of your business." Matsuri felt uncomfortable discussing her sex life, well her none existing sex life that is but still she added in a whisper, "No we didn't."

"Great, we are making progress," he stared carefully at her, "Now if the rumours about the two of you are just that rumours, with no truth to them, why should what your friend told you be the absolute truth?"

"Well…it's…umm…well…"

"Exactly, you said yourself that you are in high school hell, how sure are you that you haven't been socializing with the demons?" he gave her a warm friendly smile.

And just like that Matsuri knew she had to talk to her _friend _Sari. She had to know why.

"Thank you, Blondie" Matsuri said, "Why were you even hiding out here in the first place?" She said, wondering why he couldn't just be in the cafeteria or class with his little video game.

"Believe it or not, not that many people like me," he said, putting away his PSP. Then he moved closer to her ear, "I am a bit of a _nobody _who likes attention, you see and that doesn't sit well with the snobs and popular kids of this school…so I do stupid shit to be talked about. Everyone ignores me and no one ever acknowledges my presence so I do silly pranks and stuff to be seen."

"That's terrible. I guess we are all fighting our own version of this high school unfairness, huh? But you don't have to resort to that."

"I know, I just sort of enjoy it now. This school is full of dicks and lame bitches anyway but we all gotta belong somewhere, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have to go now, and thanks for the chat. You are a nice guy…weird, but still nice."

"I am Naruto by the way." He said, getting out his game again, "and stop being silly and go talk to the red haired rich kid. Otherwise you might have some major regrets."

Matsuri finally got up, dusted her bottom and bid goodbye to the blonde, blue-eyed Naruto.

She was fortunate enough to see Sari standing by her locker, getting a book in preparation for her next class. Without wasting time or hesitating, Matsuri walked over to her _friend_ and with hands folded across her chest, she was intent on figuring out why she would lie.

"Oh, Matsuri hey, I didn't see you there."

"So I talked to Gaara," Matsuri started, "is there something you want to tell me?"

Sari's friendly face changed and Matsuri knew with certainty that she had made a mistake.

'Y-you confronted him about what I told you? What is wrong with you?"

"Of course I confronted him, what did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to ignore him, break off your little stupid relationship but I didn't expect you to act like a little bitch and go running to him…expecting an explanation." Sari vented, "You are so annoying."

"Wow, I did not expect that. You are cold." Matsuri responded. She was done with all of this. She had to talk to Gaara, she needed to apologize and hopefully he can forgive her.

"And you are a money loving slore. Date someone you are in the same league with bitch, stop being an irritating social climb…"

Matsuri lifted her hand and landed one good slap right across Sari's face. Then she just shook her head, she really had not expected Sari to be like that.

She slowly turned away from someone she thought was her friend and though she was hurt, she was happy to know for certain that Gaara was a decent guy…an amazing kissing, decent guy.

"So what, you think you are so special, don't you?" Sari shouted in the hallway and it got everybody's attention. "You are nothing; you are just some poor girl, with a mom who works in some hospital. My family is rich and I wear the best clothes but Gaara never even looked my way. But you…you come here from God knows where and on your first day, Gaara walks over to you…he actually talks to you. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Matsuri was speechless, had Sari really been bottling up all that anger towards her? How could the sweet innocent girl she knew suddenly turn into this maddening banshee?

"Then as if…as if that wasn't bad enough, you start rubbing your little relationship in my face as if I wanted to hear how your stupid little dates went. But then…then," Sari laughed maniacally and in that moment she really did look crazy, "even then, after all that when I was standing right there with you, standing next to you at your locker, he never once looked at me…ever bothered to even know my name. I hated it. I have always loved him and he doesn't even see me."

Matsuri just shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She also had feelings for Gaara but there was nothing she could do to ease the hysterical girl in front of her. A quick look around the hall made Matsuri realize that a lot more people hated her than she thought.

The girls were all looking at her, their piecing her stares unnerved her. If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under by then.

She walked over to Sari with the plan of hugging her, she might have lost it but everyone needs a hug when they break down like that.

"Don't…just don't." Sari said, putting up her hands to keep Matsuri at a distance.

"I…I…" Matsuri didn't even know what to say. What would one say, after such a revelation?

So she did the one thing that she could, Matsuri walked away.

She got back to their class, hoping Gaara was already in but life really never works out like that, does it? He was nowhere to be seen and Sari also never showed up.

When the class progressed, Matsuri kept staring at the door expecting it to open any second as the red haired hottie walked in but he never showed up.

The door did however open later to let in a distraught Sari. She had raccoon eyes as the mascara dripped down her face.

"Gaara has…been…involved in an…an…accident." She said and the class was full of murmurs and gasps of shock.

Matsuri's heart dropped and she felt like she was going to faint. She needed to get up, she needed to go find out how he was doing. She needed her body to work but in that moment all the energy was drained from her and her legs and arms were not listening to her.

"What exactly happened?" one girl asked. From the way she sounded hurt and concerned it was clear to tell that she was also a secret admirer of Gaara.

"He…he probably…decided to ditch school…and just got in his car and…I guess he must have been speeding when…when…when it happened." Sari was barely able to speak in between her sobs. "He is being rushed…he…oh god, the hospital."

She walked straight to Matsuri's seat, "This is your entire fault…before you came here nothing like this ever happened. If he does not pull through I will make it my mission to make your life a living hell."

Matsuri couldn't believe her ears and as she slowly moved her head around the class, she could see that they all thought the same. How could they put this on her?

"Hold on just a second, I wasn't the one who made up stupid rumors about him and totally alienated him." Matsuri retorted, clearly getting upset that they were blaming her for this. "I was the one person in this entire school who treated him like a person. You all avoided him like the plague and never even attempted to understand him."

By then tears were freely falling from her eyes and she felt no shame in it at all…Gaara was hurt and probably fighting for his life in some hospital. She had to get out of here.

"He always had his walls up, he never let anyone close to him…it's not like we hated him or anything. He was scary of course, I will give him that, I mean he beat up more people that a professional boxer, but if we are going to be honest most of the assholes he got into fights with deserved it. He was… a mystery" another girl said.

"Yeah well, that mystery is lying in a hospital bed, thinking this whole school hates him and it will be a cold day in hell before I let him lie there thinking no one cares about him." Matsuri said, her determination pushing her to be stronger.

She got the strength back in her body and gave a quick apology to the teacher as she excused herself from class.

The rest of her classmates were shocked at how the girl they had been making fake stories about had suddenly made them see the errors of their ways. Jealousy, unrequited love and the badness in their own lives had made them take their frustrations on each other…especially on Gaara. Spreading sick gossip and treating each other badly was what they made school about. It was really a sad type of existence.

Sure the rumour about his uncle had to have originated from somewhere and Gaara openly admitted it but still none of them really knew the full details of what happened. None of them even dared to try and break down his walls so he would know that they were interested in being his friend.

All they did instead is to make him feel more alone. High school really was hell on earth.

Matsuri got out her phone as soon as she left class. There was one main hospital in the area, the same one her mom worked at and she had to find out the ward and room that Gaara was being taken to.

She just hoped her mother wasn't too busy and that she would take her call. The phone rung and after five rings, her mom picked up.

_Sweetie, is everything okay?_

Her mom sounded worried.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, oh crap…a friend of mine has been involved in a car accident."

_Oh baby I am so sorry to hear that. But do not worry, I am sure she will pull through. Do not be…_

"Mom, its not really about that. I just wanted to ask if you can find out the room number for a young man who was just brought in, he has red hair and…well I really need to come and see him."

_Of course, I remember him. They just brought in one red haired male. Just get here when you can but I don't think he can have visitors yet…honey I have to go now. Tell me when you get here._

"I understand, and mom thanks. I will see you soon." With that she cut the call and started rushing to the hospital.

This was one moment that Matsuri wished she owned a car. The bus ride to the hospital had to have been the longest, most stressful ride of her life.

When she reached the hospital, she was not really sure what to expect. Her heartbeat was going nuts and she quickly told her mother she had made it. Her mother met up with Matsuri in the visitors lounge and Matsuri ran straight into her welcoming warm arms.

"Mom, how is he?" Matsuri broke down.

"Oh Matsuri, stop crying baby… he will be okay. He just has a fractured leg and a minor concussion but he will be okay. The doctors who worked on him say he just needs to stabilize and the trauma to him body will pass soon. He will be okay."

"Oh thank God." Matsuri had never been more relieved to hear something in all her life.

"When can I see him?"

"He is in recovery at the moment, they had to put him under an induced coma just to help with the swelling in his head. It might be a while before he can wake up."

"Swelling? I thought you said he was okay. How is the brain swelling a good thing?" Matsuri started freaking out again and her mother hugged her tighter.

"Just give it time, everything is going to be okay."

"Oh mom, I hope so. I like him."

"I know honey. I know."

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?" a voice sounded from behind Matsuri and her mother let her go.

Behind them stood the most intimidating man Matsuri had ever seen. In his Armani suit and expensive Italian shoes, he looked like he ate poor people for breakfast, lunch and supper.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Matsuri's mom walked over to the man in the suit hoping to calm him down, "Sir, please come down. You are in a hospital."

"CALM DOWN?" he laughed sadistically, "Picture this messed up scenario. I am in an important meeting when I get a call from some medical person saying my son has once again crushed another one of the cars I spend money on. So tell me…nurse…should I really calm down as my son once again tries to make a fool of me?"

"Mr Kazekage?"

"BINGO! You see, I mention the act and you easily guess whose father I am. So where is he? And how much money do I have to give out to pay for whatever damage he caused? I hope he didn't kill anyone…the boy is the thorn in my life."

"Sir, that is no way to talk about your injured son. Children are a blessing and they should be a parent's true pride. No parent should say such a cruel thing about their child…no matter how much they hurt you." Matsuri's mother tried to reason with him.

"Ha, is that so?" Gaara's estranged father said, "And who the hell are you to talk to me like that? Do you know who I am? I can buy this stupid hospital and fire your talkative ass with money that I have as change. DON'T BUTT INTO MATTERS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WOMAN."

"Don't talk to her like that," Matsuri finally said. 'With all due respect Mr. Kazekage, you are a bully and Gaara does not deserve the words coming out of your mouth. What kind of a parent are you? Gaara is an amazing guy and a good person"

She could not believe this was the kind of abuse that Gaara grew up around. No one can stay sane if they lived with this kind of talk; it was all clear now why Gaara kept people away. He didn't know anything else. He didn't know what care looked or felt like. Matsuri felt sick. She would make the jerk in the suit in front of her see reason even if it was the last thing she did.

Gaara did not deserve all this animosity.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Mr. Kazekage said as he folded his arms on his chest in a condescending way that made Matsuri hate his demeanor even more. "My good for nothing son got himself a little girlfriend…how quaint. Well get it from me girly, the money may attract you now but in the end you will see that my son brings nothing but pain and suffering to the people he gets close to. Do yourself a favour and ditch that train wreck of a son. He will never amount to anything. He is pain incarnate. The money that is drawing you to him isn't even his, it is mine and you need to wake up."

"I don't like him because of his money, sir. No offense but unlike some people he does not go around flashing his money around. He eats burgers from cozy little diners that most people don't even know about, and likes Breaking Benjamin and he was even willing to sample songs by Taylor Swift…for me, he watches action movies and likes anime and manga and anything to do with ninjas. He is one of the most real and decent guys I have met and I regret not telling him that sooner." Matsuri almost smiled to herself as she realized how stupid she had been. Gaara had been a great guy and this douchebag of a father could not even see that. It broke her heart.

"You know nothing, young girl." The hard man said.

"I know enough, I know that because of you, your son's life has been a living nightmare."

"Nothing more than he deserves." Gaara's father said flatly and it shocked Matsuri so much.

Her heart ached for the pain that Gaara must have felt his entire life. Never knowing what family was, never experiencing the love of a parent. All he must have known was emptiness and a feeling of being seen as a plague. Why was he hated so much?

"If you must know, Gaara was hurt real badly. He could die." She knew she was exaggerating but she had to make this man feel something other than hate toward his son.

"What?" Gaara's father said. Showing an emotion that Matsuri interpreted as concern…well at least she thought it was. The business tycoon was hard to read.

"Yes, your son is in some bed, fighting for his life and you are out here acting like a giant…dick." Matsuri said, feeling bad that she had insulted an adult so she added quickly, "No offense."

Gaara's father looked at the young girl standing in front of him, challenging him and part of him liked it. It wasn't often that people stood up to him but she did not understand. How could she? She was just a little girl in love with his son.

Without another word he just turned and started walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Matsuri called out, "Your son is in a coma…mom, where is he going? What…" Matsuri looked at her mother for some assistance.

Her mother just took her in her arms and tried to comfort her, her screams of pain and grief muffled in her mom's chest. Poor Gaara. Matsuri couldn't imagine how Gaara would feel when he woke up and found no one there for him. How much more abandonment can he experience before he completely lost it?

"People deal in different ways baby…he will come around." Her mother tried to assure her. "Shhh…he will come around."

Matsuri cried some more, wishing there was a way she could make Gaara's life worth living. It must have been tough for him.

When she finally got the courage to walk up to his hospital room, her legs felt weak when she saw him lying there. His head bandaged up, his leg in a cast and the drips connected to his body, he really did not look anything like the cocky, handsome red head she liked.

Yes, he was still handsome but he looked so weak and so alone it made her want to cry. She walked over to his bed and held his bruised hand. She dropped her head to plant a kiss on his cheek and another tear dropped.

"I am so sorry Gaara…for everything. Pushing you away and not believing you was a mistake I will always regret. I am so sorry." She wept.

"I am here for you okay. I don't know if you can hear me but please know I am here for you…I will always be here for you." Matsuri squeezed his unmoving hand and started counting down to the day he it would be safe for him to come out of the coma.

Xoxoxoxxo

Five days, for five days Gaara lay in his unfamiliar hospital bed, unmoving except for the even rise and fall of his chest as he took in oxygen. Unaware of the world around him, stuck in the cold, dark emptiness that he was forced in to heal the swelling in his skull.

For five straight days, his father had not come back since the day he left in such a rude and disrespectable manner. Matsuri cursed each time she remembered it.

For five days, his classmates and school mates had stopped being douches and hateful bitches and had actually dropped by the hospital in their own time. They visited they guy they secretly admired but treated badly for reasons that did not even make sense, bringing with them balloons, cards, flowers and other well-wishing presents.

After five days his room looked like a gift shop and as Matsuri sat on the chair next to his bed and holding his hand, she wished he could see the many gifts around him. She bet he would think he was dreaming and the thought made her smile.

Her mom had assured her that the swelling had gone down and that he was more than stable now, they just needed to wait until he wanted to wake up and so Matsuri had decided she was not going to leave his side. So that was why she was sitting by his side at such an ungodly early hour.

"Hey." Her mother said to Matsuri when she walked in his room, looked at his chart and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay…he is the patient remember?" Matsuri said, she had started smiling again once she found out the swelling was down, that there will be no permanent damage to his brain.

"Ha ha…very funny." Her mother said, "So what present did you decide to get him?"

"Present? Well I got him this _get well soon _card." She lifted the huge card from the side table next to his bed, "and those flowers. I know they are plastic but I figured better something that will last forever than something that would have died before he saw them"

Matsuri's mom laughed, "No, honey, I meant for his birthday. It's today."

"What?" she said, getting up and grabbing his chart to confirm, "Mom why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Don't freak out, I am sure the shop near the chapel will have birthday cards." Her mother was almost laughing at how her daughter was acting.

"A card is not enough, he should wake up and find a huge present…what should I…"

"No…presents." A rugged, low voice came from behind Matsuri.

Matsuri almost jumped up and screamed as she saw Gaara's blue-green eyes staring at her and tears of joy started falling down her cheeks. She had cried so much those five days she was surprised how her tear ducts had not dried up by now.

She swiftly ran to his side and dropped her body down to the bed, taking him in a hug that almost took all the breath out of him.

"N-not that I am not…enjoying this but…I can't breathe." Gaara said, getting more of his fire back as the minutes passed.

"Oh, sorry' Matsuri quickly got off of him, her face immediately turning red.

"Still with…the…blushing, huh?"

Matsuri smiled, "Yeah, old habits and all the jazz. And stop forcing yourself to talk; you sound like batman on life support."

This brought a smile to his face and in his attempt at trying to imitate Christian bale as The Batman, he made a serious face and said "I'm Gaara."

"Oh wow, hilarious. But seriously you don't have to talk if its causing you trouble."

"I'm fine." He gave her a smile that made her legs turn to jelly.

"I am so glad you are finally awake, it's good to see you with open eyes."

"Could it be? You…missed me?" Gaara teased.

"In your dreams."

"In my dreams…" He smiled and as he tried to shift in his bed he winced in pain, "…you do a hell of a lot more than that." He winked.

Matsuri's mother faked a cough at that moment and Matsuri's face looked just like the teasing boy's hair.

"I think I will…um…take my leave now." Matsuri's mom said as she left the two alone.

"You are incorrigible you know that? You just scared off my mom."

"What did…I do?" he feigned innocence. And at that moment Matsuri thought he looked so cute. So adorable and she liked how it made her feel inside. She probably looked like a _pervy starer _but she didn't care.

'Why are you looking at me like a piece of meat…" Gaara pretended to be spooked, "stay away from me. I am not an object…I am a Human being"

"Oh just shut up will you. I was just thinking." Matsuri said, 'Um I want to apologize…for how I acted, accusing you of those things…I am so sor…"

"Matsuri, stop." Gaara said, "I know…I can't really explain it but I…think I heard you. In the darkness…I used to hear your voice…talking to me and I know you are sorry. I heard that word so many times it sounded like a broken record."

"Like you know what a record is."

"It's a figure of speech miss smarty pants." Gaara looked at her, "Anyway, I am being honest. There were times when I was in the dark and I did not want to come back, hearing your voice made me want to live…your voice helped bring me back."

Matsuri was so touched hearing that. Now she definitely knew she had to buy him a worthy present.

"So about your birthday, why don't you want any presents? Because believe me, I can afford a decent one." Matsuri said with a smile on her face.

"It's not that. I just don't celebrate my birthday."

"O-kay…I don't get it, what are you, a Jehovah's Witness?"

"Matsuri just drop it okay." Gaara said, getting agitated a bit.

"No, I want to know. Why do you always have to keep things to yourself? What's the big secret Gaara?"

"Oh my God, do you ever stop? Why do you always have to probe and pry and make me feel so vulnerable? More importantly why do I always find myself opening up to you? Today happens to be the day I killed my mom okay."

Matsuri was stunned. She really should learn to keep her mouth shut at times.

"How do you expect me to celebrate the day that my being born ended up killing my own mother? Really, what's there to celebrate?"

"Gaara…" Matsuri suddenly saw the whole situation as it was. His father's anger towards him, he blamed his son for his wife's death. But that was just wrong.

"There is nothing you can say to me now that my hundreds of shrinks haven't already said. _It wasn't your fault Gaara. You shouldn't blame yourself Gaara. This is just how some things turn out Gaara. _Fuck it all. I know it and my father knows it. I am a killer."

"Gaara, don't say that. It really was not your fault. You have to understand that. You were just an innocent baby and you didn't have to carry such a weight on your shoulder."

"Tell that to my father, he hates me. He thinks of me as the demon child who took his precious wife from him. When I was driving away from school that day and I lost control of the car, I didn't even care if I lived or died because I knew my death would make him happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he is having a party right now because he thinks I am finally out of his life. He hates me Matsuri…he…"

"I don't hate you…" a voice came from behind the door.

After a second, in walked his father. He looked a mess, clearly he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were red like he had been crying.

Matsuri looked at the males in the room, first at the tortured and hurting Gaara and then at his equally hurting and tired looking dad.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I understand why you wouldn't want me here…in your shoes I wouldn't want me here either but I had to come see you. When I heard that you were fighting for your life, I just couldn't take it…I couldn't handle it. In that moment I felt the exact same way I felt when I found out that I had lost your mother. I loved her so much."

"And you hate me for being born… you wish now that on that day, that I had died and she had lived." Gaara looked at his father. All the pain he had experienced in his life coming rushing in all and once and his body ached.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't, tears were not coming out but his heart ached and he wanted to just scream out in frustration and years of bottled up anger.

"No, Gaara. It was never like that. I just didn't know how to act around you. You reminded me so much of your mother that looking at you physically hurt. I did not hate you…I could never hate you. I just didn't know how to love you. The pain I felt when I lost Karura was too much for me. It ripped my world apart. I just couldn't let my heart to ever care again because it hurts too much when the people you love are taken from you. And your birthday shouldn't be a day we hate, I should be celebrating that I have you in my life. You are my greatest gift. I don't want to lose you."

Gaara could not believe what he was hearing. His life had been cruel because his father was afraid of caring for him, afraid to love him because he was afraid of getting hurt. That was just screwed up and it made him boil.

"That is bullshit…exactly what do you want me to say to that?" Gaara said.

"I want you to forgive me. I know it's a stupid excuse but I was filled with so much pain, so much anger, so much hate for the world and everything when I lost karura and I didn't know how to feel all that and still be a good father to you. I am so sorry Gaara. It was really selfish and unfair of me and I know now I could have handled it better. We should have been there for each other, I know that now." Tears started falling down the big man's face and Gaara couldn't help but have his eyes also water up.

"Your mother loved you…so much, and when I was told that you could die I realized I love you just as much. These past five days have been some of my hardest. I just didn't know how I was going to cope with losing you. You are all I have…I am so sorry."

While he had been talking, tears falling down his face and looking broken and hurt, he had been walking slowly towards his son and when he was close to the bed, he carefully dropped his body and took his son in his arms.

"I am so sorry…I don't wanna lose you too son. I am sorry…so sorry…so sorry."

At first Gaara didn't know what to do, but after a while he did the one thing he had always wanted to do since he was little…he hugged his father and all the pain, hate and anger gently passed away and he cried with no shame. This was what he always wanted.

He did not feel hated…he was not looked down on. He felt loved…and appreciated. And in his books that was a damn good feeling.

All his life all he felt was alone, and now in that moment all that did not really matter. That past would be in the past. The Kazekages were crying and washing all their problems away and in the same room he knew there stood someone else he cared about apart from his father.

Gaara could get used to this feeling.

His father finally let go of him and awkwardly scratched his head, "I…um have to see the nurse about your discharge...have to do some signing and all that other official stuff." He looked at Matsuri and he felt remorseful "I am sorry for how I acted that day. I hope you forgive me too and keep an eye on my son for me, you seem to be just what he needs." And then he left.

Gaara did not even know what to make of what just happened. He wiped the tears from his face and a huge smile formed on his face. How was it possible that he was smiling on his birthday?

"Now before you say anything…I just got some sand in my eyes okay." Gaara said as he looked at Matsuri's equally tear filled eyes, "What is your excuse?"

"Allergies" She said, sniffing and wiping her tears and then smiled, "pollen and…disinfectants and…stuff."

"Sorry about that, but we are in a hospital so maybe you should get some allergy pills."

"I'll survive."

"What the hell is all this?" Gaara finally looked around his room and noticed all the balloons and flowers and cards and teddy bears, "did you rob a gift store."

Matsuri laughed, "No they are not all from me, most of them are from our classmates."

"Well I'll be damned." Gaara said and he couldn't stop the emotion that came over him as he picked up a random card and read.

The gifts really were from his classmates. He looked at Matsuri and loved how she looked.

The two shared a loving smile and Gaara knew his life of pain and being alone was slowly coming to an end.

Xoxoxoxoxooxo

"Gaara come on, stop acting silly…it's been six months and your leg is completely healed so stop faking it." Matsuri lectured him as she dragged his silly-acting butt to the diner. "Stop with your fake limping."

"But I don't wanna…" he whined, "I don't get why we have to do this stupid double date in the first place."

"Well because it's what normal people do when they want to hang out with their friends and because I said so." She pulled him some more.

"I still don't understand how you can be friends with that lying psycho, and FYI I think her boyfriend is a douchebag. What does she see in him anyway?" Gaara asked genuinely confused.

"Hey, Sasori has changed his delinquent ways and I guess she just has a thing for redheads. I mean who can blame her?" Matsuri said giving Gaara a teasing look. She really cared for this fiery hottie.

"And about being her friend, you know me…I never hold grudges, so when Sari apologized to me I just had to forgive her. She was sorry, besides its all your fault for being so cute in the first place and treating people like they don't exist."

"Great, blame the guy who was treated like a leper most of his school life." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know what I mean. I just understand why she would do that, yes it was a bitch move but love makes us do crazy things." Matsuri said as they slowly neared Gaara's favourite diner.

"More like being a freaking psycho makes us do crazy things."

"You are hopeless. I will text your dad and tell him you don't want to be socializing."

"I don't mind socializing. I just don't wanna share your presence with other people. Can't we ditch these two and go watch the new Avengers movie?" he looked at her, hoping she agrees to it.

"Gaara no, we are doing this…now stop being a big baby."

Soon they were at the diner and Gaara knew he had to tell Matsuri the thing that has been on his mind for months now.

"Hey play nice." Matsuri said to him.

"I will…but only because I love you."

Matsuri stopped in her tracks, unable to breath normally "W-what?"

"I said I will."

"No, not that…the other thing."

Gaara couldn't help the goofy smirk that formed on his face. He knew his first _I love you _to the girl he felt so strongly about should have been done in a more conversional manner but he wasn't a conversional guy. Besides he loved the look on her face at that very moment.

It was priceless.

"Umm I love you?"

Matsuri staggered a bit and almost dropped to the ground as she heard those words.

"Whoa…if I knew that would be your reaction I would have remembered to tell you when you were seated." He teased.

"Y-you…you love me?"

"You are really having a hard time grasping this aren't you? Yes Matsuri I love you…I love you so much that I can't even imagine a life without you in it. It would feel empty…incomplete. Did it sink in now?"

Matsuri had tears in her eyes, she didn't think hearing him say those words to her would make her feel so good…so happy…so consumed. She did after all love him too.

Gaara could see the look on her face and it pleased him. He loved how seeing her like that made him feel. He did not even care if she did not say it back right there and then, he was just glad to have finally told her how he felt.

So when Matsuri pulled him to her in a gentle kiss, Gaara opened himself up to it and let the taste of her consume him. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Making sure that she felt the love that he had for her…and only her. A small moan escaped from her and it drove Gaara almost mad but they were standing outside a diner and he did not want to end up in jail for what he was thinking of doing to her right there and then.

He slowly drew his lips away from her and looked at her face, she really was something else and he was grateful that she had come in his life.

Matsuri opened her eyes and breathless said, "I love you too."

Gaara heard those words and he felt so alive…he couldn't have asked for a better night. He was according to him…happy and it felt amazing.

"Come, let's go in." he gave her one finally quick peck, "the sooner we live through this double date, the sooner we can leave."

"I see you are still not happy about."

"I am never happy each time I have to share you with other people." Gaara said as he took her hand in his own.

"Possessive much." Matsuri laughed.

"Just telling it like it is."

Matsuri just shook her head and squeezed his hand gently.

Gaara's couldn't help but smile. He was never going to let the girl walking besides him go…she had broken down his walls and gotten to his cold heart…melted it and brought so much joy and happiness in his once unfriendly, depressing life.

At that moment Gaara was in love and there wasn't a goddamn thing anyone could do or say to change his mind. Life was perfect.

He was after all, angst teen no more.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**AN: **Well guys we have finally come to the end of our story. I hope you liked the ending…our final chapter and all. I know I started out challenging myself by trying to tell a story in 100 words or less but after a while I thought Gaara deserved more…hence this longer chapter. I am also sure you noticed that I changed the tense in my writing, I I just find it easier writing long chapters in past tense. I hope you didn't mind much. Thanks for reading it

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Do leave me a review.

**And thank you so much to ALL the people who followed, favourited and most importantly left me a comment. It was awesome reading what you thought. It helped me improve. Anyway look out for more stories from me. until next time**

**-kisses **

**WRITOPHRENIC.**


End file.
